Arceus
Summary Arceus is a Mythical Pokémon who is the god and supreme being of the Pokémon Multiverse. It is the trio master and creator of the Creation Trio (which consists of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) and the Lake Trio (which consists of Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit). It shaped what we know as the Pokémon World with its creations actively forming as well. It maintains balance and equilibrium to the multiverse among its plane of existence which is the focal point of everything. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''2-C | 2-A, potentially High 2-A Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Older than creation itself Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Legendary Pokemon, Alpha Pokémon, The Original One, The Original Spirit, Master of the Creation Trio, Master of the Lake Trio Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 8, and 9), True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence. Upscaled from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, in which the former's weakened presence was erasing things from existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Magnetism Manipulation (Created the highly magnetic Mt. Coronet), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Law Manipulation (Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Causality Manipulation (The much weaker Creation Trio fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokémon Types), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates) Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Power Nullification (Should possess Dialga's Time Crystal TCG ability, and Giratina's Renegade Force and Devour Light TCG abilities. Heavily implied to be responsible for Destiny Tower, which removes all items and money, and reduces one to their lowest levels and reverts all skills, moves, stats, and abilities upon entering), Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning), OHK (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates the CT, who predate the LT, who predate souls), Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively) Resistance to Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Multitype cannot be copied, switched, negated, or replaced. Any attack that tries to fails opposed to not affecting it, even if it targets multiple aspects of Arceus' powers), Resistance to having things about it changed (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) '''Attack Potency: At least Spatium Level+ (Was able to effortlessly beat down the Creation Trio who were opposing Arceus in their sealed forms. Created one of the members of the Creation Trio for the protagonist of HeartGold and SoulSilver. The Sealed Forms of Dialga and Palkia were creating a new universe which is stated again which would also destroy the old universe in the process) | Multiverse level+ (Said to have shaped the Pokémon World and gave birth to it which includes all of the Universes in it. Link Cables are canon to the franchise itself as Devon Corporation was developing one, and Pokémon sent from other universes are said to have journeyed across space and time with confirmation that every game is its own universe with over 273 Million games being sold internationally. There are other realities based on possibilities on whether the Ultimate Weapon was fired, if the main villain succeeded with their goal, etc. It already contains other many other vast universes to be present in the very wide, expansive Multiverse with the Pokédex even mentioning other existing Gengar dimensions. Reflection Cave in Kalos has mirrors for every cave which go in an endless chain with said universes being an actual fact), potentially High Multiverse level (As the creator of the Creation Trio, Arceus existed before its creations of Palkia and Dialga which are mere aspects of itself. It existed before the concepts time and space came into existence with it sitting on a higher dimensional plane of existence with its universe being above that of Palkia and Dialga's own. Linear time in general would mean nothing to it because of this with only one Arceus existing) Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to clash with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina at relatively equal speed with Dialga and Palkia being able to fight each other in torn space-time. Reacted to Giratina's Shadow Force rather easily)' | Ubiquitous '(Arceus exists all across time and space with it being beyond traditional time, space, and matter) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (The Creation Trio alone embody their concepts as well as their dimensions themselves. The dimensions exist on a higher plane of existence with Arceus's space being downright superior to that of the Creation Trio as it embodies it as well) Striking Strength: At least Spatium+ (Superior to the Sealed Forms of Palkia and Dialga who were tearing the fabric of time and space which would destroy the universe in the process in their fight) | Multiversal+, potentially High Multiversal (Transcends the material multiverse and the entire Creation Trio are just mere aspects of it) Durability: At least Spatium Level+ (Was able to fight the Creation Trio) | Multiverse level+ (Is above the Creation Trio's Unsealed Forms who are the ones who actively shaped the multiverse) , '''potentially '''High Multiverse level (Its ability to negate attacks using its Plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat) Stamina: Extremely high, likely Limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Extended melee range. At least Spatium+ with attacks and abilities. | Extended melee range. Multiversal+, potentially High Multiversal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created all knowledge that's possible and Uxie who embodies this concept is merely an aspect of Arceus, Knows everything that's happening across the entire Pokemon multiverse at once. It knew that there was a problem with the abundance of too many Legendary Pokemon and stopped Baraz from being consumed by the spatial distortion caused by Hoopa when it was in a completely different universe), possibly Omniscient (The Pokémon Trading Card Game acknowledges it as an omniscient being) Weaknesses: Depending on the plates it could be missing at the time, it can be affected or damaged by the certain type of attack it would normally nullify with its plates (When missing the Zap Plate in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Ash's Pikachu was able to temporarily impede Arceus's wrath with a Thunderbolt due Arceus not possessing the Zap Plate which would normally stop it) | '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. * Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. * Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. * Refresh: Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. * Perish Song: Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. * Earth Power: Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. * Seismic Toss: Arceus throws its opponent using the power of gravity to raise the opponent and have them thrown at the ground to inflict damage. * Cosmic Power: Arceus absorbs a mystical power that amplifies its defensive capabilities. * Natural Gift: Arceus uses a berry in order to perform this technique which has differentiating power and type depending on the berry. * Punishment: Arceus strikes the opponent with this technique which has varying power that is depending on how much a target has amplified its offensive capabilities. * Hyper Voice: Arceus lets loose a horribly echoing shout with the power to inflict damage. * Future Sight: Arceus unleashes its psychic power for it to attack later after a certain amount of time after the initial usage. * Hyper Beam: Arceus fires off an extremely powerful beam that drains it for a temporal amount of time. * Recovery: Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. * Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. * Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time. Key: Incomplete Arceus (Without all of its Plates) | Complete Arceus (With all of its Plates) Note 1: Regarding the Jewel of Life Pokémon movie, people often attempt to downplay Arceus by saying it was hurt by a meteor to justify it being less than Planetary. Actually, what happened is that Arceus summoned a good amount of its power to destroy the meteor, but it was hurt because it lost its plates in the collision. So no, the meteor didn't hurt it. The only thing that made it near death was that it lost all of its plates which might as well be its life source as the movie implies. If a Pokémon such as Rayquaza of all things can destroy a meteor of the same caliber as well with not too much difficulty, then Arceus realistically isn't below a meteor. It was literally even confirmed here in this part of the movie. Note 2: '''Though they are not listed on the profile, Arceus can learn all Pokémon moves (except the ones that require the usage of arms). The ones listed are the notable ones or the ones Arceus learns via level up in the games. If you want a full list of what Arceus is capable of when it comes to learning all moves and attacks, visit his Bulbapedia page for every listing. '''Note 3: The entity Arceus is the physical manifestation of the Original Spirit used to interact with the Pokémon Multiverse. Note 4: The personifications of Universal laws, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina are stated to be, though entirely separate entities, parts of it as stated in the games and manga as are the Lake guardians. Note 5: There has been rampant confusion over whether or not Arceus was the one who actively created the Pokémon multiverse due to a statement in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In the games, the primary canon, it is insisted that Arceus established the fundamental laws of the Multiverse, but the Creation Trio are the ones who actively formed it. Note 6: Considering every universe has their own Reflection Cave with mirrors, that makes it an infinite chain. I.e. Universe 'X' has 'Y' amount of alternate Universes to it, Universe 'Z' is part of the 'Y' in Verse 'X' and has 'A' amount of alternate Universes to it etc. Obviously the ad infinitum ends when Arceus makes all the verse. That means that there is and only can be one, single Arceus otherwise it's an argument from repetition fallacy. Note 7: Though some may argue the games are the only canon for Pokémon, the Anime, the Manga, etc. are all canons that are accepted for Pokémon (though they are secondary ones if anything). All canons of Pokémon regardless have these concept of dimensions with even the games sharing some of what was first mentioned in the secondary canons which back their validity when it comes down to it. The endless amount of possible universes in Pokémon is abundant with possibility events getting their own universes, Reflection Caves being infinite in their presence, etc. Note 8: Pokémon Go is not a part of any canon when it comes down to it. Pokémon Go hasn't been stated to be official or part of any timelines as of yet (whether Game Freak will do so is uncertain). While it does have 753 Million sales which would give Pokémon over a Billion universes based off game sales being canon alone, the Multiverse has already proven itself to be infinite with currently 273 Million+ sales alone (excluding Pokémon Go). With the growing number of games to be released as well, the number of sales will have no end until Pokémon as a franchise is hypothetically ended. Note 9: Sinnoh Myths, Legends, and Folklore in the game are all to be taken as fact when regarding the Creation Trio. Considering how NPCs such as Cyrus and Cynthia who are extremely intelligent people who are knowledgeable on the topic often refer to such things as facts, they shouldn't be interpreted as hyperbole or gibberish. Considering the average professor also knows about the existence of other universes with even people like Clemont knowing about the Reflection Cave's mirrors, it is not far-fetched to assume they are fact especially since it has also been confirmed that the ancestors who passed this knowledge down were close to Arceus and the Creation Trio. Fights Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) '- Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized)' Nicol Bolas (Magic The Gathering) - Nicol's Profile [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4331 Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics)]' - Doctor Strange's Profile' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4459 Lord English (Homestuck)]' - Lord English's Profile (High 2-A versions were used and speed was equalized)' Notable Losses: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2966 Tori-Bot (Composite)]' - Tori-Bot's profile (High 2-A version was used)' Inconclusive Matches: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) - Yukari's Profile (2-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Tier 2 Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Category:Boss Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Hax Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Omniscient